Today's businesses are using increasingly complex computing infrastructures to complete their day-to-day tasks. Accordingly, businesses often utilize data centers to manage these complex infrastructures. Data centers often include rack cabinets, or racks, that store and connect the various electronic devices that make up a computing infrastructure. For example, a rack may include blade servers, storage systems, and network systems that assist the business in carrying out complex electronic functions. The racks supply electrical power and transmit/receive signals that allow these electronic devices to operate. Additionally, the components and the electronic devices are cooled to alleviate any potential malfunction. Simplifying the rack and electronic device infrastructure is beneficial as it enhances the efficiency of power and signal propagation throughout the infrastructure, and more efficiently cools the system thus reducing the risk of overheated systems.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.